Unbreakable Love
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are the perfect couple...until a few changes come along at Hogwarts. Now in their seventh year, everything is on the line for them and they're fighting for their lives. Will love prevail? Please R&R. Better than it sounds. FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey so I wrote this story wayyyy back in like summer and I'm almost finish so there will be plenty of updates because I have most of it written. So yea, I hope you like it! Please review! It was coauthored by DancingHippogriff but she deleted her account so now its just me **

Rose hated trains, she really did. They always made her sick to her stomach,

like she had just eaten a whole box of her uncle's Puking Pasties. She curled

up into a ball on the seat, as if attempting to make herself disappear. But

she could still feel the rattling of the train around her and her insides

churned. Well, she thought to herself. At least it's my last year.

"Uh, oh, someone doesn't look too good."

Rose sat up, and a smile instantly penetrated her face. The sight of her

grinning boyfriend stepping into the car was like a motion-sickness potion. He walked over to her, cradling her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. He knew this was what to do when she felt sick, and he was the only one too.

"Rose, uh, we have to talk about something," Scorpius Malfoy muttered,

pulling away from her a little bit. Her insides quickly re-knotted themselves.

"W-what?" she asked cautiously, as she fidgeted nervously. He slid the door to their car closed and sat down next to her and faced her.

"Don't worry it's nothing too...er bad but um..." he trailed off.

"What is it Scorpius?" she asked, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Mydadgotateachingjobathogwartsthisyear." he blurted out then blushed a deep shade of red.

"What?"

He sighed. "My dad got a teaching job at Hogwarts this year." Rose's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" he shook his head grimly.

"Would I joke about something like this?" she shook her head and pulled her hands out of his.

"I can't believe it. This was supposed to be our year Scorp!"

He just looked solemnly at her.

"I know..." he said quietly, scooting closer to her and putting his arm around her.

"Did he say why?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Um...yes." she looked up at him questioningly.

"He said he wants to keep an eye on me, thinks I've been reckless." he snorted.

"Reckless? You've been everything but reckless! You're head boy for Hufflepuff, you're captain of the Quidditch team, do well in every class...how is that reckless?" she exclaimed, she was yelling now. Scorpius stood up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist, feeling her relax at his touch.

"I know. But I think he's still mad about me not being head boy of Slytherin, captain for the Slytherin team...dating a Slytherin, pure blood, stuck up, girl..." he said. She looked up at him.

"It's because of me? Oh my god." she cried pulling away from him and sitting down, putting her head in her hands.

"No, no it's not because of you!" he said sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms, when that didn't seem to comfort her, he spoke again. "You're the only thing matters to me Rose. I love you." she looked up at him.

"What?" he blushed slightly. "I said I love you."

She smiled, a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"I love you too!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He chuckled and ran a hand through her long red curls absentmindedly. She pulled back and kissed him, taking him by surprise. He responded a few seconds later, deepening the kiss by licking her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily granted. The sound of their car door opening made them jump apart.

"Hello son." Draco Malfoy said sitting on the bench opposite of the two seventh years.

"H-hi dad." Scorpius said, struggling to catch his breath as Rose looked down and fixed her hair.

"You two don't mind if I join you do you?" he asked smirking, knowing full well that they did care.

"Not at all." Rose mumbled leaning her head on the window and not looking away from it the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey so I take back what I said, DancingHippogriff didn't delete her account, she just changed the name so this story was actually coauthored by ****LittleMissDorkFace so ya. lol please review! **

Rose pushed the food around on her plate, staring at her untouched treacle

tarts. She could feel his eyes burning on her skin. She just wanted to crawl

under the table and disappear forever. She stole a glance at Scorpius, who sat

across the room at the Hufflepuff table, looking gloomy as ever. Normally, he

would be sitting right next to her at the Gryffindor table along with her

cousins Albus, Lily and Fred, and their best friends, Stella and Solange

Lovegood-Longbottom , Ian Finnigan, and Amelia Jordan. But today, "Professor

Malfoy" put in a special request that all students sat with their proper

houses for dinner. Stella and Solange sat beside Scorpius at the Hufflepuff

table, making 7th year friendship bracelets for everyone as they always did.

Ian and Amelia were snogging over at the Ravenclaw table, as usual. So Rose

was left only with family, who were all chattering intently amongst

themselves, seemingly unfazed by the separation of their little group.

"Rosie, will you please eat!" Lily poked her shoulder, bringing her out of

her thoughts.

"I'm not hungry," Rose mumbled. She then felt Lily's thin, frail arms engulf

her.

"Rose Weasley... not hungry?" she teased. "That's like... that's like...

that's like Amelia saying she doesn't want to snog Ian!" She nodded over

towards the Ravenclaw table.

Rose gave her cousin a look and Lily laughed. She took a treacle tart, bit

it, and chewed exaggeratedly in Lily's face. The younger girl grimaced.

"There, happy?" Rose spat, going back to pushing the food around her plate.

Lily sighed. "Why don't you just go talk to him, Rosie?"

She snorted. "How can I, if his father is watching me like I'm about to kill

someone?"

"Rosie -"

"This was supposed to be our year!" Rose went on ranting. "And now he's here

to ruin it! He's only here because of me! Our relationship is wrecked because

I'm not a pure-blood Slytherin girl like he wants. Now, my last year at

Hogwarts when I thought we could finally be together without having to worry

about sneaking around or making up excuses, he shows up. It's just bloody

perfect!"

Rose dropped her head back into the table and Lily rubbed her back.

"Oh, Rosie, love, it's not your fault!" Lily consoled. "His father is an

arse, plain as day. You should just show him he can't control you, and go

right ahead with Scorp as if he wasn't even here! Eventually, he'll just give

up."

Rose's face lit up. "You're right Lily!" She got up and hugged her cousin.

"You're bloody brilliant!"

She sprinted towards the Hufflepuff table, leaving Lily stunned. "Um, YOUR

WELCOME!" she called after her.

Then she watched as Rose came up behind Scorpius, turning him around and

kissing him full on the mouth. She ran her hands through his hair, pushing up

against him. The whole room turned around to watch, all pointing and

wolf-whistling. She pulled away, smiling at Scorpius and then turned around to

give Mr. Malfoy a raised eyebrow. Pleased with herself, Rose strutted back to

the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"That felt good." she announced, taking a huge bit out of her treacle tart.

Lily laughed.

"Welcome to Potions Class. My name is Professor Malfoy and I will be instructing you." Draco said, writing his name on the chalkboard, using his wand. Scorpius rolled his eyes as Rose sat quietly next to him. Although she'd displayed an extreme amount of courage the night before, now things just were awkward. Not for her and Scorpius, but for her and his father.

"I've decided...to create a new seating arrangement." Draco said slowly, walking over to the desk his son and his son's girlfriend shared.

"Weasley would you please switch seats with Miss Goyle?" he asked. Michelle Goyle perked up, getting the opportunity to sit next to Scorpius and happily switched seats with Rose who felt a burning sensation in the back of her throat, the kind she got when she was trying to hold back tears as she looked back longingly at Scorpius. His eyes met hers for what seemed like hours but was merely seconds before Michelle started rambling on about something to him. He gave Rose an apologetic look, glared at his dad, and put his head down on the desk.

"That was the longest hour of my life!" Rose exclaimed once she'd practically sprinted out of the Potions room and was on her way to Herbology.

"You're telling me, Michelle wouldn't stop rattling the whole time!" Scorpius replied.

"She fancies you Scorpius what do you expect?" he shrugged.

"Jealous are you?" he teased. When she didn't reply and just adverted her eyes from his he started getting nervous.

"Because you know...you have no reason to be. You're the only girl for me Rose." she smiled at his words and wrapped an arm around his waist as he slung one possessively around her shoulders.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your dad's being a real git."

He chuckled. "I couldn't agree more." Just then Albus ran toward them, pulling Lily behind him.

"Whoa Al, what's wrong?" Rose asked trying to refrain from laughing.

"I-she...that lady...parents...taking over..." he panted. Lily rolled her eyes as she used her wand to brush some hair out of her eyes.

"He's trying to say that lady Delores Umbridge, you know the one our parents use to tell us about? Yeah, she's back." Rose's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Her mum and dad had told her awful stories about the things Professor Umbridge did, from almost wanting Uncle Harry to get expelled to threatening to use the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"What how can she be back?" Rose exclaimed snapping out of her daze and grabbing Lily's arm. Lily jumped and yanked her arm away tossing her hair over one shoulder.

"Rosie, it's no big deal..." Lily sighed rolling her eyes.

Scorpius interjected here. "Would anyone care to explain what's going on?"

Albus pulled himself together.

"Your father's new assistant just happens to be one of the worst people ever to teach here ever!" he snapped. Scorpius held up his hands.

"Hey I just said my dad was an arse..." The corner of Albus's mouth turned up in a smile as he automatically forgave his friend.

"This is horrible." Rose murmured leaning her head on Scorpius's chest. He smiled slightly, knowing her was the only person that could really and truly comfort her.

"It'll be ok Rose, she won't hurt you. I promise." he whispered.

"Uh-oh." was the last thing they heard Lily mumble before a shrill voice took over.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will not tolerate such vulgarity from students."

Rose jumped, startled. She spun around to find a short, pudgy, toad-faced woman clad entirely in pink standing behind them. She struggled not to laugh.

"There will be no touching of the opposite sex at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, tapping her wand into her hand.

Rose snorted. "We're sorry, Professor..."

"Umbridge!" she shot back, her face turning the color of her clothes.

"We're sorry Professor Umbridge," Rose finished, giggling. "It - er - won't happen again..." She bit her lip to keep from bursting out in hysterics.

Umbridge gave her a forced smile. "Now, that's a good girl." And she stormed down the hallway, her hot pink stilettos clacking away. As soon as she was out of earshot, the four students burst out laughing.

"No touching of the opposite sex?" Scorpius mocked. "Yeah, over my dead body!"

He grabbed Rose and pulled her close, his hands running down her curves as she pretend-moaned. Lily and Albus couldn't decided whether they were amused or disgusted, but they laughed anyway. Albus put his arm around his sister.

"Hey, I'm a boy, she's a girl, is this allowed?" he joked.

"Bloody hell, we're late," Rose exclaimed, and they all broke into a run.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy...you're late." Professor Longbottom (Neville to Rose and her family, outside the classroom.

"Sorry Professor." they both mumbled, taking their seats in the middle of the classroom. He smiled at them, apologetically and went back to teaching the lesson.

"Rose, could you come here for a second?" Neville asked, after class.

"Sure." she replied, squeezing Scorpius's hand before he walked out of the room and she walked over to Neville's desk.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Do you have your term paper?" he asked.

"What term paper?" he sighed and took off his glasses.

"The one that was due last month." she blushed and clutched her books to her chest.

"Um no...I'm sorry, I can write it now if you want." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Rose but at school I have to treat you as any other student. I'm going to need you to go to detention." She sighed.

"Do I really have to?" She whined. He grimaced, nodding and telling her what room detention was in.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I've been expecting you." Oh-no...no, no, no, how could Umbridge be running detention?

"H-hello." Rose said nervously as she set her books down on a desk in the very back of the room. Umbridge walked over to her holding nothing but a piece of parchment and a strange looking quill.

"I need you to write some lines for me Ms. Weasley." she chirped, setting them down in front of Rose. Unfortunately Rose was so worked up, she forgot everything her dad and uncle told her about Umbridge.

"How many times?" she asked.

"Oh just till it sinks in dear." Umbridge replied smiling to herself. "I don't have any ink." Umbridge stopped pacing and looked over at Rose.

"You don't need any ink." Rose looked down confused and started writing "I will not be tardy to class". About half way through the sentence, her hand felt itchy, then irritated, then it started to hurt and burn as if a knife was cutting through it. When she looked over, she gasped for there engraved in her hand was "I will not be tardy to class" she clenched her fists as it finished and the pain turned into a throbbing sensation. She groaned.

"What is it?" Umbridge asked innocently. Rose glared up at her.

"Why'd you do this to me?" she asked, holding up her hand causing blood to drip down her arm.

"Because...naughty children must be punished." and with a flick of her wand, Rose was transported to the grand hall. She walked in, covering up her hand with her robe as she joined Scorpius (They were allowed to sit wherever the wanted since they were head boy and head girl of their houses).

"Hey where were you?" he asked.

"No where." she mumbled.

"What's on your sleeve?" he asked reaching for her hand. She glanced down and saw some of her blood had soaked into the white shirt she wore underneath her robe.

"Nothing." she mumbled. He grabbed her arm and yanked her sleeve up, his jaw clenching and breath stopping as he saw what Umbridge had done.

"Rose...what happened?"

She tried pulling her arm away again but he held onto it tightly.

"Scorpius, I'm fine." she mumbled, looking down. She could feel his eyes burrowing into her though.

"You aren't fine. Come on." he said quietly, pulling her up and leading her out of the dining hall up to his private room in the Ravenclaw Tower. Once they got there, he closed and locked the door, sitting her down on his bed and walking into the bathroom. Rose just sat there as he came out a few minutes later with a wet towel and started dabbing it on her arm, getting the blood off and then getting it off her hand.

"Rose, I need you to tell me what happened to you." he said sternly. She took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Well Neville had to give me detention for not turning in my term paper and Umbridge happened to be running it. She told me I had to write lines and when I did, they got engraved into my skin." she said quietly. His fists clenched.

"Umbridge did this to you?" he asked, angrily. She nodded.

"I'm going to kill that woman." Rose started to laugh but then looked at Scorpius's face and stopped. She saw anger flash in his eyes but behind that there was concern...for her.

"I'm ok now, Scorpius really." she assured him.

"But what if...what if she's got it out for you because of your parents?" he asked.

"I don't think she does. But if it happens it's my problem not yours." she said putting a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and put his hand over hers. Then opened them and looked at her adoringly.

"If anything bad is happening to you...it is my problem." she smiled slightly and leaned in, kissing him passionately. His hands slid down from her shoulders to her waist as he pulled them together.

She licked his bottom lip and he granted her entrance as their kiss deepened. Her fingers were knotted in his light blonde hair and he was clinging to her for dear life. She started trying to take off his shirt when there was a knock on the door. "Scorpius? Are you in there?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey so this chapter is kind of short but don't worry the next one is longer. As usual this story is coauthored by LittleMissDorkFace.**

"Shit, that's dad." Scorpius mumbled looking at Rose who tried to hide her disappointment as she climbed off the bed and scrambled into the closet.

She sat down within the piles of messy clothes, making herself comfortable

since she predicted it might be a while since she got out. Suddenly, all the

sound disappeared and she grunted. He must've cast a silencing charm. After

what felt like forever, the doors opened and she tumbled out.

"Bloody hell," she blurted as he caught her.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, pulling her close, eager to get back to what

they were doing before.

"It's okay," she cooed, then a crooked grin came over her face. She longed

to just push him onto the bed and claim him right there, but fear set over her

as covered her face with soft kisses. Her eyes closed and she felt limp.

Scorpius held her up so she wouldn't crumble to the floor. He leaned down and

placed his lips down on hers. She suddenly got her strength back and pulled

herself up to him, kissing him back ferociously. Scorpius, a bit stunned but

very excited, nibbled on her bottom lip and she happily granted his tongue

access to her mouth. But before he could even properly taste her, he moved his

mouth to her neck and they slowly eased themselves onto his bed. He bit down

lightly on her neck, knowing there would be a big purple mark there in the

morning, letting the whole world know that Rose Weasley was all his. She soon

realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"Wait, hold on, stop!" she blurted out.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't give me a love bite, your dad is here!"

His face fell, immediately feeling the world's biggest git ever.

His face fell, immediately feeling the world's biggest git ever. He wanted to

slap himself in the face, but knew he would probably get that from his father

after potions the next day.

"He'll have your head!" she continued, her hand running through her dark red

curls.

"No," Scorpius said suddenly. "It'll prove to him that I love you, and

there's nothing he can do about it." He smiled at her, his face turning pink.

It was hard to tell when Rose was blushing because she was always naturally

flushed, but he was pretty sure she was now.

"Just like that kiss I gave you the first day?" she whispered, tracing his

lips with her finger.

"That was... absolutely amazing," he told her. "You're very sexy when you're

breaking the rules." He scooted closer to her.

"Yeah, that's the general idea," Rose teased, twirling her hair around her

finger.

"Hell, you're sexy all the time," she giggled, and he kissed her. She

stroked his hair, but pulled away quickly.

"Well, it's late, I should be getting back to my room," she said, standing

up.

"You can't stay?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"No, Scorpius," Rose sighed. "If your father walks in here and finds us

sleeping together, he'll have both of our heads, not to mention we'd both have

a months detention. But... I will keep your offer in mind." She gave him a

crooked smile.

"Okay then," Scorpius mumbled. "See you tomorrow."

She gave him a quick peck and then hurried down the stairs to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose, wake up...we have to be down to breakfast soon!" Lily exclaimed shaking her cousin awake. Rose sat up and groaned rubbing her eyes.

"What's that thing on your neck?" Lily asked squinting. Rose's hand flew up to the hickey Scorpius had given her the night before and she turned away from Lily.

"Nothing." Lily took a step closer and yanked Rose's hand off her neck, gasping.

"Oh my god, Professor Malfoy is going to freak out!" she exclaimed, laughing a little bit. Rose groaned.

"Can I borrow some of your powder?" She asked. Rose had never worn that much makeup with the exception of some eyeliner and mascara but Lily practically had a whole makeup store.

"I just ran out." she mumbled. Rose groaned. "Now get ready, we have to go soon!" Rose sighed as she threw on her robes and fixed her long loose curls so that they were semi covering her neck.

"Morning..." Albus said as Rose and Lily sat down next to him at the Gryfindor table.

"Good morning." Lily chirped. Rose just nodded.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Rose is scared that she and Scorpius are going to get in trouble because he gave her a hickey." Rose glared at her cousin and Albus's nostrils flared as he glared at Rose.

"My best mate gave you...that?" he asked pointing at the distinctly showing mark on Rose's neck.

"Gave her what?" Scorpius asked, walking over and sitting down in between Rose and Fred who was talking to Ian.

"That giant thing on her neck." Lily giggled. Rose blushed but Scorpius just looked proud of himself.

"It's my mark." Rose blushed even more.

"Your what? Scorpius have you gone completely mad?" Albus exclaimed.

"No. I just want everyone to know that Rose is mine. And if they want to hurt her, they have to go through me first." Lily reached out and poked the mark on Rose's neck.

"Ouch!" Rose cried batting Lily's hand away.

"So if you hurt her do you have to go through yourself first?" Lily laughed.

"Does it really hurt Rose?" Scorpius asked, worried now.

"Only when you poke it." Rose replied through clenched teeth looking at Lily. Albus opened his mouth to say something but they heard footsteps behind him, all turning around.

"Good morning Scorpius." Draco said. Scorpius positioned himself so most of Rose was blocked from his dad's sight.

"Good morning father." Scorpius replied nervously.

"Something wrong son?" Rose could see someone was with Draco and leaned out to get a better look, forgetting she was supposed to remain mostly hidden.

"Didn't see you there Weas...what's that on your neck?" Draco asked leaning in. Rose clamped her hand on her neck.

"Um...birthmark?" Draco picked up Rose's sleeve and dropped her arm. She blushed furiously as he saw the purple mark on her neck.

"That better not be from you." he said angrily, facing his son.

"It is." Scorpius shot back. Right as Draco opened his mouth to say something the clacking of high heals could be heard.

"I thought I told you, no touching of the opposite sex is allowed." They all looked up to see Professor Umbridge standing there looking eerie as ever.

"I didn't have to touch her to give her this." Scorpius snorted. Draco glared at his son.

"Don't be a smart mouth." he snapped. Scorpius put his hand over Rose's and then felt the cut that Umbridge had left.

"Your breaking a rule too Professor." he said holding out Rose's hand. Draco's eyes widened and Umbridge looked mad.

"Bad children need to be punished." Draco turned to face her.

"Delores, hurting children is not the answer." he said slowly, surprising both Scorpius and Rose.

"Shut up Malfoy!" she snapped. He looked taken aback but didn't talk.

"You're lucky my dad's not after you." Albus sneered at Umbridge, standing up to support his cousin and friend. "Or ours." Hugo added.

Umbridge stared at the children of children she'd tried to rid of years ago. In her mind it was all simple. The older read headed girl and the boy were a pair. Nothing separated him from her. The black haired boy, the defender, the younger one his sidekick, and the younger red headed girl, well she was their weakest link. Umbridge knew what she had to do, she knew her mission...get to Malfoy's son, and what better way to do it then to test his relationship with Weasley?


	6. Chapter 6

Albus paced up and down the Gryffindor common room. "Why is she here

anyway?"

"We don't know!" Rose, Lily and Fred yelled back for the umpteenth time.

"Dad said that Umbridge used to do that to all the students back when they

were kids," Hugo chimed in.

"Hugo, go away!" Rose spat. "No one wants you here, go play with the other

third years!"

He scowled and stormed away.

"Rose, what the hell?" Fred cut in. He had always been very fond of Hugo.

"I'm just not in the mood for him right now," she replied, biting her nail.

"You don't say?" Lily joked.

"Come one, free period's over," Albus called, beckoning towards the door.

His cousins and sister followed. "I swear if I see that woman, I'm gonna -"

"Hello everyone," two voiced chirped in unison. Solange and Stella walked up

behind them, their long dirty-blonde ponytails swinging.

"Rose what is that on your neck?" Stella asked.

"It looks dreadful," Solange added.

"It's a bloody love bite," Rose told. "It's caused enough trouble already."

"Oh, allow me to fix it," Stella exclaimed, pulling out her wand and

muttering a spell at it. It instantly disappeared.

"How - what?" Rose sputtered.

"Concealing charm," Solange explained. "It's still there, it's just

hidden."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Rose whined. "It sure would've saved me a

load of trouble."

"You look much better," Stella told, ignoring her ranting.

They bid farewell to Lily and continued their walk to potions, which was

bound to be a nightmare.

Professor Malfoy stared at her intently as she walked in the door. His cold

eyes burned her skin.

"Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, you're late," he spat.

"It's three thirty one," Fred argued.

"Yes, and class starts at exactly three thirty," Draco protested. "Therefore

you're late, therefore detention."

The five students groaned. "Not again!" Rose muttered.

"Allow us to apologize, this is our fault," Stella announced.

"We delayed them by covering Rose's love bite. We're sorry." Solange

finished

Rose turned red and hid her face in her hands. Although Stella and Solange

was practically her best friends, they could be so thick sometimes.

"Thank you for your honesty, Miss Longbottom. "Because of this, you two will

be excused from detention."

"How is that fair?" Albus blurted out.

"Mr. Potter, unless you wish to have double detention, I suggest you and

your friends sit down immediately."

Rose seethed. Scorpius shot her an apologetic look from across the room. She

gave him a half smile.

"I am NOT going to bloody detention!" Albus exclaimed as he, Lily, Rose, and Fred walked down the hall towards the detention room.

"We have no choice." Rose mumbled.

"Why don't you just get Scorpius to have daddy lighten up." Fred snickered. Rose punched his arm.

"Mr. Malfoy is mad at Scorpius, he wouldn't listen to him." she snapped as they approached the door they saw that Umbridge was already standing outside of it. "Detention is going to take a little field trip today." she said smiling icily at them.

Ten minutes later, Lily and Rose were clinging to each other in fear, while Albus and Fred were walking behind them while Umbridge lead the way through a dark forest, one they'd never heard of or been to.

"Where the hell are we?" Fred yelled.

"No language would be wise Mr. Weasley." Umbridge called back. He rolled his eyes. Finally they reached a large tree and Umbridge turned to face them. She said nothing but just flicked her wand. In the blink of an eye Rose's hands were tied behind her back with rope and none other than Fenrir Greyback was holding the rope.

"What the hell is this?" Rose exclaimed. Umbridge stepped in front of her.

"I'm going to punish you in the ultimate way. Why do you think I got came back to this awful place. I want my revenge on you." Rose struggled to break free of Fenrir's grip but failed.

Albus and Fred lunged forward but were held back by two men in masks while a third held Lily.

"Why do you want revenge on us? We haven't done anything to you!" Lily cried.

"Because silly girl, your parents landed me in Azkaban and since I can't get get back at them, the next best thing is you." Rose tried to break free again.

"You're insane!" Umbridge said nothing but looked at Greyback.

"Fenrir, take her away."

"No!" but Rose was already being yanked off. Umbridge turned to Lily, Fred, and Albus.

"You will all go back to school. I'll be watching you, we all will. If you so much as say a word about this I will kill you. And I won't hesitate." And in the blink of an eye they were all back in their dorm rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose awoke in a cold, dark, damp room. "Where am I?" she murmured.

"You're in Umbridge Castle." Her head snapped up to see Greyback standing there grinning at her in a way that made her shudder.

"This is Umbridge's house?" she asked.

"Umbridge's dungeon." he corrected her stepping closer. She stood up and backed up.

"Stay away from me." she said shakily, reaching for her wand only to find it wasn't there. Rose thought he was going to eat her but instead he smashed his cold, disgusting lips to hers. She kicked him and he backed up bent over. She took this opportunity to run, not knowing where she was going but just wanting to get away from him.

She sprinted down a long hallway and skidded to a stop right in front of Greyback who picked her up and threw her down on a table kissing her again. She struggled against him but he was too heavy to kick off. He started to pull off her robe and she screamed, punching him in the face which only seemed to hurt a little.

"Get the hell away from me!" She yelled trying to get up only to find she'd been chained to the table.

"Aw trying to save ourselves for little Scorpius are we?" Fenrir snickered. Rose was now shaking with fear, she felt the most helpless she had in her whole life.

Fenrir slashed his long claw like fingernails across her cheek and growled before leaving the room. Rose began to sob.

"Scorpius." she cried as if he could hear her but there was just more nothing.

Back at the castle it was dinnertime. "Where's Rose?" Scorpius asked sitting down in between Albus and Fred.

"Uh...she's not feeling well. She's up in her room." Lily said.

"No she's not. I was just there, looking for her." he said looking at all of them confused.

"Meet me in the second floor girl's bathroom at midnight." Albus whispered.

"Why?" Scorpius asked, more confused than ever.

"It's the only place they can't follow us."

The rest of dinner was silent, and at exactly midnight, Scorpius and Albus met up in the second floor girl's bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Scorpius asked. Albus shushed him and then cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Where I'm about to take you is an absolute secret. The entrance was sealed up years ago but when my father came to visit he reopened it so that only the person who knows the spell can open it back up." he said walking over to a sink with an engraving a snake on it. Albus held his wand up to it and the wand created a weird whispering sound causing the sink to shift into what looked like a passageway.

"What the hell is this Albus?" Scorpius hissed.

"Just follow me, do exactly what I do...and if you see a giant snake, don't worry...it's dead." and with that Albus started down the passageway with Scorpius right on his heals.

When they were finally sitting in the chamber, the half decayed Basilisk that usually distracted Albus seemed like nothing now, although it spooked Scorpius plenty.

"Why'd we have to come all the way down here?" Scorpius asked.

"My dad told me if I ever needed a place when I was being watched to come here." Albus said.

"Wait...watched? Who are you being watched by? And where is Rose?" Albus sat down and Scorpius followed suit.

"I don't know exactly who is watching me. But you know how Rose, Lily, Fred, and I got detention earlier?" he asked. Scorpius nodded.

"Well Umbridge took us out into some forest and this wolf man, Greyback showed up and he took Rose and Umbridge is doing all this because she wants revenge on the Weasleys and the Potters for what happened with our parents all those years ago!" he blurted out then paused to look at Scorpius's face.

Much to his surprise, he laughed.

"Very funny, Al," he said. "Where is she, seriously?"

Albus looked at him with the gravest face he could possibly make.

"Wait... you're serious?"

Albus nodded.

"**... what're we gonna do?"

***

Rose was hungry. She had inherited her father's love for food, of which she hadn't had any since the day before... or was it the same day? The little cell they had put her in didn't have any windows so she had no way to tell the time of day. She was cold too, and she ached for the warmth Scorpius brought her. "Their year" had turned into a disaster. She wondered what he was doing now, what he was doing, what he was thinking. She imagined him riding on a great white stallion, carrying a sword in his hand and galloping across a huge green field to save her, just like all the hero's in the muggle fairy tales her mother had always told her about.

Suddenly, the door opened. Two masked figures came in and grabbed either side of her arm. They led her down a dark hallway as she squirmed and tried to break free of their grasp.

"Where the bloody hell are you taking me?" she asked, even though she knew they wouldn't answer.

They reached a large wooden door, which they pushed open to reveal a large bedroom. It was complete with a king-size four posted bed with silky pink bedding and flower-shaped pillows. The walls were pink and the carpet was also pink. There was a huge wooden armoire in the corner, and a small wooden desk with ink and parchment sat on the other side of the room. They pushed Rose inside and she fell onto the floor. For a moment she just lay there, feeling helpless. The amount of pink in the room was making her sick. If she had her wand with her she would quickly switch everything to green, her favorite color. She huffed, getting up and lay down on the bed. Well, at least she had something comfortable to sleep on. But she couldn't help but wonder why they had given her such a luxury all of a sudden.

"Father, I need to talk to you." Scorpius said approaching his father after class the next day. Draco looked at his son, he was a mess. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, bloodshot, his hair was matted and messy, and his robes looked like they'd been slept in.

"About?" Scorpius sighed.

"Oh like you don't know!" Draco looked at his son confused.

"Know what?"

"That Umbridge and Greyback kidnapped Rose and they're holding her hostage somewhere!" Draco's eyes widened.

"They what?" Scorpius repeated himself.

"Son, I had no idea." Draco said. "What am I going to do?" Scorpius whispered, turning away from his dad. Draco walked over to his son and put an arm around him.

"We'll get an auror on it right away..." but Scorpius cut him off.

"No! I have to go after her myself!"

Draco looked at him amused.

"You really love her don't you?" Scorpius blushed.

"Yeah. I mean...she's everything to me dad. Didn't you ever feel that way about mum?" Draco looked pained.

"Don't mention your mother to me." Draco and Astoria had gotten a divorce when Scorpius was a third year.

"Did you ever feel that way about her?" Draco shook his head.

"Exactly. Rose and I are supposed to be together." Draco sighed and clamped a hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Go after her."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning Ms. Weasley." Fenrir said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" She asked. Umbridge walked in with her hands behind her back.

"I wouldn't act that way if I were you. You must do exactly as Fenrir says is that clear?" she asked.

"And if I don't?" Rose asked. "Then let's just say, your Mr. Malfoy will pay the price." Rose gasped as Umbridge left the room and Fenrir grinned at her wickedly.

"From now on you are my servant. You will address me as Master Greyback, is that clear?" She didn't say anything. He picked up one of the books on the dresser and chucked it at her, full force.

"Yes Master Greyback." She stuttered. He smirked and left, locking the door behind him.

"Al, are you sure about this?" Scorpius asked as they snuck out the front door of the castle.

"The rules say we can't apparate in Hogwarts, technically we aren't IN Hogwarts right now." he said clamping onto Scorpius's arm as they disappeared into thin air.

"Rose!" Rose's head snapped up. She looked around and groaned, she had fallen asleep while doing a chore for Greyback.

"Coming Master Greyback." she replied rolling her eyes, getting up, and walking into his dark room. "Come here." he said. She walked closer to him.

"Now hold still." he said.

"Oh god, this is it, he's going to kill me." she thought squeezing her eyes shut.

"God you're so..." he growled before kissing her, she tried to push him off but he was too strong. Just then there was a distinct popping noise and Scorpius and Albus appeared.

Get your filthy lips off her!"

Rose's heart leapt as she heard the sweet, familiar sound.

"Scorp!" she cried.

Scorpius and Albus ran towards Greyback with all their might, but the giant

werewolf just sneered. He sent a hex their way and they both fell back. Two

masked figures appeared grabbing the boys and picking them up.

"Take them away" Greyback ordered.

"NO!" Rose screamed.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled as he struggled against the dark figures. They

disappeared behind the double doors.

Rose felt a sob in her chest, and she NEVER cried.

"You filthy son of a **!" she yelled without thinking. She picked up a book

from a pile she was sorting and chucked it at him. It bounced off his chest

and tumbled to the floor. He snickered.

"You better watch it, Weasley," he growled, inching closer to her. She backed

away, but soon bumped against the bookshelf. "Or you'll never see your little

boyfriend, or cousin, or mummy and daddy ever again!"

"Mum and Dad?"

"What do you think is going on here?" he spat. "You think we just captured

you for kicks?"

"I-I didn't think about it." she stuttered. He snickered and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Rose climbed up onto the bed, curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. She thought of her parents, and how they'd always given her everything she'd wanted and always believed in her, of Albus who'd always been her best friend, and Scorpius...Scorpius. He was probably in some cell with Albus right now...they could be torturing him. Or worse...and it was all her fault. It was then, the tears fell.

"Ugh!" Scorpius grunted as he punched the stone wall of the cell he and Albus were in for the umpteenth time.

"Scorpius calm down." Albus said quietly. He whirled around to face his best friend.

"I will not calm down! Rose is up there being held captive! I don't know what I'm going to do if anything..." trailed off, the thought was too much for him.

"I know how you feel mate, she's my cousin..." Scorpius cut him off.

"Oh right your cousin. Sorry...have you forgotten she happens to be my girlfriend! You know, the one I'm planning on proposing to the second we get out of school!" Albus's head snapped up.

"What?" Scorpius blushed and turned back to the bars.

"Nothing."

"You want to marry her?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded. "But I can't unless we find some way to get out of here." Albus nodded as he began pounding on the walls. "What are you doing?" Scorpius asked. Just then a brick fell out.

"This." Albus grinned as he began pushing lots of bricks out to form a hole.

"How'd you know what to do?" Scorpius asked.

"Lucky guess."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: hey so i have like no reviews and its kind of making me think this is pointless to update this story since no one is reading it so if you even like this story a little bit, please review! thanks! **

"Get up!" Greyback roared grabbing Rose by her arm and dragging her down the hall way.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. He didn't answer, he just kept on pulling her until they got to a dark room that looked like a parlor. He threw her down on the ground and walked over to where Umbridge was sitting in a throne like chair on the opposite end.

"Hello Ms. Weasley." she said sticky sweetly. Rose struggled only to find that she'd been handcuffed to the floor.

"We're going to see a show today." she said smiling. That couldn't be good. Just then a steel cage was lowered from the ceiling.

"Rose!" She looked up to see Albus and Scorpius suspended in the cage, hanging above Umbridge's head.

"Caught them sneaking about the hallways." Greyback hissed.

"What's the show?" Rose asked nervously.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you will answer." Umbridge said stepping off of her chair and walking over to Rose.

"No." Scorpius whispered. Greyback heard him and pointed his wand at him, pulling him out of the cage and holding him back. Scorpius struggled as another big man took his other arm but it was no use.

"Now...where are your parents?" Umbridge asked Rose. She didn't say anything. "Answer me!" Umbridge screamed.

"No." Rose whispered knowing full well what was coming next.

"No?"

Rose shook her head.

"Very well then...crucio!" Umbridge exclaimed pointing her wand at Rose. Rose screamed as pain shot through her body, it was excruciating and indescribable.

"Rose!" Scorpius cried almost as loud as her as he struggled against his guards.

"Tell me!" Umbridge cried hitting Rose again with the curse. Her scream grew louder as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Scorpius exclaimed pulling forward and trying to elbow his captors.

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" Umbridge asked Rose.

"Never." Rose rasped out.

"Crucio!" Rose screamed again, a blood curdling scream.

"Rose! Rose no!" Scorpius called out, tears now falling down his cheeks (and he absolutely NEVER cried).

"Shut up boy!" Umbridge roared walking over to Scorpius and smacking him across the face. He looked up at Albus with red tear stained eyes. Albus was trying desperately to apparate out of his cage without using a wand only to fail miserably.

"I'll be back in five minutes. If you don't change your mind, more of this," she paused and cast the curse again causing Rose to shut her eyes and scream again. "will come." and with that she left the room. Greyback chained Scorpius to the wall, hands up on either of his sides, and left as well.

Rose lie on the ground, panting and not moving.

"Rose!" Scorpius cried, trying to break free. She looked up at him weakly and groaned quietly.

"Just tell them Rose." he cried.

"I...I can't. But Scorpius listen to me." she said quietly. She looked up at his handsome face, grey eyes filled with tears and tried to refrain from crying. She'd never seen him like this.

"I love you...no matter what happens just remember that I love you, I always will."

Scorpius was now on the verge of sobbing. She thought she was going to die...and he couldn't protect her.

"I love you too Rosie." he choked out before Umbridge came back in.

Rose stood up and ran to where he lay chained, placing a quick kiss on

Scorpius' lips before Umbridge had a chance to yell at her.

"Why are you out of your seat?" she howled. "And what did I say about

touching of the opposite sex?"

"We're not at Hogwarts, now are we?" Rose sneered, placing her hand on

Scorpius' chest and running it down to his hips.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady!" Umbridge yelled, sending another curse

her way, knocking her to the floor as she twitched in pain. She forced herself

up, and much to everyone's surprise, kissed Scorpius full on the mouth, her

fingers curling into his bleach blonde hair.

"How dare you!" Rose felt her body explode with pain all over again, but she

wasn't going to let Umbridge have the pleasure of seeing her give in. She ran

her hands all over Scorpius' chained body, pulling herself closer and closer.

"Rose don't! She's only going to -" Scorpius was cut off by Rose's piercing

cry, and she crumbled to the floor.

"Now, tell me where your parents are," she toadish woman ordered.

"NO!" Rose screamed. Her brain ached as she tried to think of a good lie.

"TELL ME! Crucio, crucio, crucio!" Rose's body twitched as she screamed,

trying her hardest to be strong but was overwhelmed by the pain.

"STOP IT!" Scorpius and Albus yelled.

"Not until she tells me where her parents are!" Another hex flew at Rose as

she screamed again.

"France," she muttered, her body still twitching. "Bill... Fleur... France...

visit..."

Scorpius grinned, remembering how Rose had told him that her parents were

taking a romantic vacation in Australia. Unfortunately, Umbridge noticed his

smiling face and cackled.

"You're lying!" she screamed. "Crucio!"

Rose's body shook uncontrollably and she screamed and sobbed. Tears fell from

her eyes since the first time in a very long time.

"Stop it you evil b***!" Scorpius yelled. "For Merlin's sake, take me and

leave her alone!"

Umbridge spun around. "Oh, you want some too? That can be arranged!" A hex

was shot at him as he twitched in pain, biting down on his lip to keep from

screaming. "Maybe how you'll shut up!" She turned back to Rose.

"Now, tell the truth! Crucio!"

"NO!!! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Rose wailed.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

"Tell the truth!" Rose screamed and screamed until she couldn't scream

anymore. Salty tears dripped down her face. Scorpius struggled against his

bindings, his eyes full of tears and his mouth screaming whatever he could

think of.

"No no no no no no no!"

Umbridge suddenly froze. "Alrighty then. Let's see what Mr. Potter has to

say." She turned around to face Albus. Rose was left sprawled on the ground,

still twitching and moaning from the pain.

"Albus, darling, would you care to tell me where your aunt and uncle and your

daddy are?" she asked with mock sweetness. Albus spit in her face.

"Well then, shall I fetch your sister or brother, or your cousins?" The young

boy attempted to kick her but was stopped by his bindings. He grunted.

"Don't you touch Lily! Or Hugo, or James or Fred or Roxanne!" Albus spat.

"Aww, how sweet. We have a little family boy," she cooed. "Well, how about

little miss Longbottom?"

"Which one?" he asked, playing dumb. Everyone knew he fancied Stella, the

smarted of the pair, more than anything.

"I can get little Stella over here with a snap of my fingers, so you better

tell me where your aunt and uncle are!"

"Don't you touch her!" Albus cried.

"CRUCIO! Tell me where they are!"

"NO!"

Umbridge snapped her fingers. In under a minute, Stella Lovegood-Longbottom

appeared before their eyes, being held by two masked figures. Albus' eyes lit

up at the sight of her.

"What's happening?" Stella asked innocently. She was instantly chained

against the wall. Umbridge turned to Rose.

"Rosie, love, we have been so kind to you, giving you your own, beautiful

room. The least you can do is tell us where mummy and daddy are."

"Kind my arse," Rose yelled. "I'll never tell you anything you big cow!"

"Well then, I guess we have to try a different approach." Greyback appeared

next to her. She gave him a nod. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at

Scorpius. She did the same for Stella.

"One of you better speak up, or you will never see your little beaus again!"

"What?" Rose and Albus muttered in unison.

A wicked smile came over Umbridge's face. "Avada Ke-"

"NO!"

Umbridge turned to Rose, keeping her wand pointed at Scorpius. "What was that dear?" Rose looked up into Scorpius's eyes.

"Don't do it Rose. It's ok." he whispered. Umbridge jammed her wand into his neck so he couldn't talk.

"They're...they're in Australia." she slurred the word Australia on purpose hoping they'd think she'd said something else.

"Austria? What the hell are they doing in Austria?" Greyback snapped. Scorpius looked panicked and Albus looked confused.

"Does it matter? We're heading over there immediately. End of discussion." Umbridge shrieked at him.

"We'll be back soon young ones." she chimed sarcastically as the three of them apparated out of sight. Scorpius's bindings came undone as well as Albus's. In the blink of an eye Scorpius was on the ground, holding Rose in his arms. After she'd muttered Australia she'd stopped moving, eyes closed. He held her limp body to him and cried, not thinking and unashamed, just cried.

Albus had gone over to where Stella was and had begun to explain what was happening.

"Rose, please don't leave me. Please. I need you." Scorpius cried, his tears almost blinding him until he felt a cold hand on the side of his face. He waited a few seconds for his vision to become clear before he looked again.

"I'm here." Rose rasped out trying to calm him down. He didn't say anything just pulled her up and squeezed her too him, too unfocused on the fact she was alive to worry if he was hurting her...which of course he wasn't. Rose hugged him back, her arms wrapping around his middle as his warmth engulfed her.

"I was so scared Rose, and when she was torturing you I thought-" she cut him off, crushing her lips to hers and getting lost in him. She loved him, with all her heart and he loved her just as much.

Albus walked over. "I hate to break up the little love fest but we've got to figure out a way out of here. If they come back and realize we lied..." he trailed off.

"Right, we've got to warn our parents somehow." Rose said trying to stand but falling. Scorpius caught her and lifted her up as if she was a bride.

"If I could just get a hold of a wand...ah ha!" Albus exclaimed bending down and picking up a wand one of the henchmen had accidently left behind. "Everyone hold onto me." He said, then blushed as Stella took a hold of his hands that wasn't holding the wand. Scorpius clapped a hand on his shoulder and held on extra tight to Rose as the three of them vanished from the dark castle.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we?" Stella asked looking around. It looked to be a hotel, one of the really nice ones where stars stayed.

"Hey, there's my mum!" Rose exclaimed as Hermione walked by from across the lobby. They all ran over to her, looking quite a sight, Rose as if she'd just come out of a war from being thrown all over the place so much, Scorpius's eyes still were red.

"Mum!"

"Aunt Hermione!"

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione looked at the four kids approaching her and her eyes widened.

"Hi...what are you all doing here? Rose sweetheart what happened to you?" she exclaimed.

"Mum, let's go up to your and dad's room. We have a lot to tell you." Rose said solemnly.

"The cruciatus curse? That bitch is gonna pay!" Ron roared after they'd sat he and Hermione down and told them everything.

"Rose, come with me. I have some spells to make you feel better. Albus your father is on his way." Hermione said standing up and walking into the master suite. Scorpius carried her in and placed her on the bed, bending down and kissing her forehead before leaving the room so she could be healed.

"Where did Al and Stella go?" he asked Ron, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"They're in the kitchen trying to contact her parents." Ron replied. Scorpius nodded.

"Look, I know I haven't been the friendliest with you..." Ron said. Scorpius shrugged.

"I know how it is..." he said quietly. Scorpius looked at him confused.

"How what is?" Ron sighed and looked Scorpius square in the eye.

"You've heard of mine, Harry, and Hermione's...adventure during our seventh year right?" Scorpius nodded.

"Well we got captured and they used the cruciatus curse on Hermione while me and Harry were being held in a dungeon underneath. I remember hearing her scream...picturing her in pain and...it was horrible."

Scorpius nodded silently, the image of Rose under the curse penetrating his mind.

"To have seen it too...I don't know if I could have done that. What I'm trying to say is...if you need someone to talk to..." Scorpius chuckled without humor.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Ron smiled crookedly as Rose and Hermione walked into the room.

Scorpius sprang up and ran over to her, taking her into his arms and burying his face in her hair. She held him close to her gently. She knew how hard on him watching her being tortured had been.

"I'm here." she whispered causing him to squeeze her harder. "I'll always be here."

An hour later the four kids sat in their own suite while Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, George, Molly, and Arthur sat planning, Neville couldn't come because he was teaching.

"I'm kind of tired. I'm going to bed." Rose said getting up and walking into the bigger bedroom.

"Me too." Scorpius added following her in. Stella raised and eyebrow and Albus shrugged turning back to the movie they were watching.

"I thought I was sharing a room with Stella." Rose joked as Scorpius walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.

"Mmm...I like this arrangement better." he murmured kissing her softly. She licked his bottom lip and he granted her entrance as she pushed him back on the bed.

Their kiss deepened and when Scorpius opened his eyes, Rose was trying to tug his shirt over his head.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him innocently.

"What do you mean?" he mentally kicked himself for stopping her.

"I thought you wanted to wait." she kissed his now exposed chest.

"I've waited long enough." he groaned as she bit his neck the same way he'd done to her only a few days earlier.

"I need you." she whispered in his ear. He looked up into her eyes and opened his mouth to say something but she kissed him again before he had a chance to do so.

Rose pulled away after a few moments. "You were saying?" She raised an

eyebrow.

Scorpius stared at her, his grey eyes practically black from lust.

"I bloody love you," he moaned, pulling her close again. He bit down on her

left earlobe, and worked his way down, down, until he reached the neckline of

her shirt.

"Take it off," she demanded. He grinned ear to ear, her bossiness turning him

on. With one swift motion, her tank top was on the floor.

"You know, if your parents catch us, we're dead," he warned her.

"Hmm..." she sat up, crossing her arms and giving Scorpius a better view of

what lay inside her blue lacy bra. He stared, hypnotized, so she brought two

fingers under this chin and pulled his head up so that he was looking at her

face instead. "Somehow, I can't seem to care about that."

He laughed, falling on top of her and claiming her mouth once more. She could

feel him digging into her thigh, and she smiled to herself.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing... it's just... the affect I have on you," she giggled.

Scorpius blushed, and soon the rest of their clothing was littered on the

floor. Self-control seemed to fly out the window as they moved together,

awakening a part of themselves which lay dormant for the past seventeen years.

Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep in each other's arms, feeling

safer than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stella, I am so sorry about all this," Albus muttered to her. They found

themselves alone in the sitting room of the suite. Everyone else had gone to

sleep.

"It's quite alright," she said smiling. "We're safe now, are we not?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," he blushed. He had never been very good in

relationships and had no idea what to say next.

"Er, Albus, back there, Umbridge called me your 'beau'..."

"Oh, did she, uh, did she really?" Albus stuttered.

Stella nodded and bit her lip. She slowly inched her hand towards his. "Does

that... mean something?"

Albus quivered at her touch. He couldn't believe this was happening. "I, uh,

that depends, do you, uh, want it to -"

He was cut off by the warm sensation of her lips against his. He had no idea

what to do, being that he had never kissed a girl before. He pushed back,

bringing his arm around her, still in a bit of shock. She pulled away.

"Um... yeah, I guess it did." Albus laughed, stroking her palm with his

thumb. He leaned in for another kiss, which she gladly accepted. This time

they stayed like that for what felt like hours. He couldn't have possibly been

happier. Finally, they broke apart.

"You're a great kisser!" he blurted out without thinking. He turned pink.

"Why thank you, Albus," she cooed. "Are you hungry?"

Albus was a bit confused by the randomness of her question. "Yeah, as a

matter of fact I am."

"Good, come to the kitchen with me" she stood up, taking his hand and pulling

him towards the kitchen. They ate grapes in silence, until Albus noticed the

door to Rose and Scorpius' room was left a tad open. He caught a glimpse of a

pair of trousers lying on the floor.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, walking towards the door. Stella followed. He

nudged it open a crack, and almost fainted at the sight of them topless in bed

together.

"Oh! I knew they were up to something," Stella chimed. Albus gagged.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Stella laughed. "Come on... if they're sharing a room I guess that means

that..."

"We are too?" Albus finished, blushing.

"Guess so," Stella twirled her blonde curls around her finger flirtatiously.

He stared at her, dumbfounded by her beauty. She took his hand and led him

over to the couch. Albus had to bite his lip to keep from squealing with

excitement.

-

Rose's eyes fluttered open. Her breathing was heavy, but it soon slowed when

she realized where she was. She was safe in a hotel room in Australia, far

away from Umbridge Manor. She smiled as the memories of last night came back

to her. Turning around, she found Scorpius sound asleep with a scared look oh

his face. He was twitching in his sleep.

"No.. noo," he muttered. "Don't touch her, she's mine!"

"Scorp," Rose whispered to him. "Scorp, you're just having a nightmare, I'm

here."

His eyes shot open and he sat up, panting. "Oh thank god." He mumbled wiping his eyes.

"What was it about?" she asked gently, placing a hand over his.

"Umbridge was casting the Cruciatus curse on you and Greyback he...he was touching you in ways that only I should be allowed do and you were screaming for me to help you but I couldn't and..." she cut him off by kissing him tenderly.

"Scorpius I never want to be anyone's but yours." she whispered. He smiled at her.

"Close your eyes." she looked at him confused but did as she was told. She heard him whisper "Accio ring" and a few minutes later she opened her eyes. He was now standing there facing the window wearing only his trousers, his muscular chest exposed.

She got up and wrapped the sheets around her like a long dress and walked over to him.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to a tiny blue box in his hand.

"Rose, I love you." he breathed taking her hands in his.

"I love you too." she replied, tilting her head to the side.

"And to tell you the truth, I don't know how this whole thing is going to turn out but I do know that whatever happens you'll always be mine. And I want to make it official because you mean the world to me. Ever since first year when you were the only one that would talk to me on the train. You're my everything. So Rose...will you marry me?" he bent down on one knee and opened the box. She gasped and looked at the ring. It was a white gold band with a single diamond rose in the center, so tiny that it was almost delicate looking.

"Scorpius...it's beautiful." she breathed. He slid it on her left ring finger and she looked up at him.

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her into the air and twirling her around. When he set her down she kissed him as if it was their first kiss, shy and gentle but sweet and daring all at once. When they just stared into each other's eyes the silence was suddenly broken when Hermione and Ron walked in. Looking at the sight in front of them, their reactions very different. Hermione felt her eyes prick with tears as she remembered when Ron asked her to marry him. They were only eighteen but it wasn't just another teenage romance...just as Rose and Scorpius were not just another teen romance. Ron tried to be happy, he really did, and he was too tired to explode on anyone so he just kept a straight face.

"Good morning." Hermione chimed.

"Mum, look!" Rose squealed running over and showing her mom the beautiful ring. They awed over it while Ron walked over to Scorpius and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the family." was all he said before leaving the room, pulling his wife behind him.

Two hours later everyone sat around in Ron and Hermione's hotel suite as they began to tell their plan.

"So, we're going to go to Austria with Harry and the old army we had built up just in case something like this ever happened. Ginny is going to take Victoire, Teddy, and James back to the castle to pretend to be you four as a cover. You two, Scorpius, and Stella are going to wait here for the signal from grandmum and granddad, you'll know it when you see it. Leave everything else to everyone else got it?" Ron asked. They all nodded.

"Good...and one more thing. This could go bad, but Rosie...know your mother and I will always love you." Ron said his voice catching. Rose felt her eyes prick with tears as she flung her arms around both of her parents and then sat back down with Scorpius. It was go time.

Rose sat in the corner, staring out the window. She tried to focus on the

little people walking along the sandy beach, smiling happily. She tried to

focus on the fact that she was engaged, or the fact that her virginity now

belonged to her gorgeous fiancee. She tried to focus on the fact that they had

made it out of there alive and they were safe now, but she couldn't. She

imagined everyone she loved fighting Umbridge and Greyback, and the

possibility of them dying at any second. She imagined them finding out where

they were and bursting in there at any moment, taking them back to the Manor

and killing them all. Her breathing quickened as she tried to shake the

horrible images out of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here, love, have some tea," Scorpius' sweet voice brought her out of her

nasty thoughts. She took the tea and smiled slightly. He sat down next to her

and took her in his arms. She drank the tea slowly, its warmth along with

Scorpius' warmth was making her feel much better. She put the empty teacup

aside and cuddled into her fiancee's warm embrace.

"Solange, and Lily, and Ian, and Amelia, and Hugo, and Fred..." she muttered.

"I wonder how they're doing..."

"They'll be fine," Scorpius whispered.

"And your dad?"

"He'll be fine," he assured her, dipping his head down so he could look at

her face. "The only person that matters to me right now is you."

He brought his nose down to touch hers, and they stayed like that, breathing

each other's air. Scorpius finally moved his mouth onto hers, kissing her

gently. She kissed him back, not really feeling the need to deepen it, but

soon they found their tongues wresting nonetheless. Next thing she knew, the

strap of her tank was pushed off her shoulder and his mouth was moving further

down her chest.

"Scorp..." she moaned. "Shouldn't we move this to the bedroom?"

Scorpius was so caught up that he completely forgot where he was. "Oh...

right..."

He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom as the squealed. He tossed her

onto the bed, falling on top of her. He muttered a spell and the door shut

behind them. Suddenly, all Rose's worries just flew out of her, and the world

consisted of just her, Scorpius, and their love.

"Get up you two." Stella's voice chimed from outside Rose and Scorpius's bedroom door. Rose opened her eyes and sat up, groaning.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"I think I need a bit of that pain killing potion right about now." She laughed leaning over and taking a swig of the purple potion.

"Are you two up yet?" Albus exclaimed barging in and freezing at the scene in front of him. Scorpius stood, a towel wrapped around his waist since he'd just taken a shower. Rose was sitting up drinking a pain killing potion wearing nothing but a sheet, luckily her back was to him.

"Get out mate!" Scorpius laughed throwing a pillow at Albus. Albus didn't say anything just quickly ducked out and turned around to find Stella smiling at him amused, arms crossed across her chest.

"Nice going." she, unlike her mother, was very down to earth...her sister on the other hand, was not.

"Well how was I supposed to know they'd..." she cut him off by kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Shut up Al." she giggled before pulling him onto the couch.

Meanwhile in a tent in the middle of nowhere Austria...

"Ron, scoot over."

"I'm trying Hermione...but we aren't as small as we used to be."

"Don't give me that Ronald, we haven't really changed much."

Ron and Hermione were trying to get into the level level of the bunkbeds together while Harry just lied on the top bunk trying to refrain from yelling at them.

"Why don't you two just sleep separate?" he finally snapped. They both looked up.

"We haven't slept in a different bed since...well actually since the night after the battle." Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"I really did not need to know that." Harry said shaking his head and lying back down. For a while long he heard them arguing quietly before Hermione mumbled

"I love you anyway." and fell asleep.

"Harry you awake?" Ron asked boyishly.

"Yeah."

Ron sighed. "I feel old." Harry chuckled.

"Ron you're only forty one."

"Exactly! Rosie's getting married Harry! I mean...how can that happen? She's just a kid." Harry sighed, he never thought he'd be having this conversation with Ron of all people.

"You and Hermione got married when you were close to her age." Ron groaned.

"But that was different."

"How?" There was silence for a moment.

"I guess it isn't very different is it?" Harry chuckled.

"It's actually quite similar Ron. I mean they've been best friends since their first year. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus. They didn't get along much at first but then over time...and now they're going through a bunch of scary stuff in their seventh year that's only bringing them closer."

"But that's what making me feel old Harry. What are the major points in your life after you have kids? They get married, and then you're a grandparent and then that's it...it just feels like...the end's getting nearer." Harry took a shaky breath, looking at the backpack that lay at his feet.

"Not necessarily mate."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"Here, I'll show you." Harry whispered pulling a small vial out of his pack and handing it down to Ron.

"This isn't...this isn't what I think it is. Is it?" Harry nodded as the two men continued their conversations quietly.

* * *

"Aunt Ginny are you sure this is going to work?" Victoire asked nervously as she put on the clothes she'd gotten from Stella and worked on braiding her long blonde hair.

"I certainly hope so." Ginny whispered back as she put on Rose's school robes and tousled her curled to look like Rose's hair.

"Mum, I feel stupid." James groaned as he walked over. Albus's robes were far too short on him but he'd gotten rid of his own long ago.

"Darling I know, but remember...it's just for now. Teddy, Ted come here." she said pulling Ted over and pointing her wand at his hair murmuring a spell causing it to turn beach blonde like Scorpius's.

"Why didn't we just use Polyjuice potion again?" Victoire asked.

"Because...we didn't have the time or ingredients. Now come here, we need to work on tearing up your clothes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate having to stay cooped up in this room all day." Rose pouted as she walked into the living room on the fifthteenth day.

"At least it's not one room. It's like a little flat." Stella pointed out, trying to cheer her up.

"I haven't been outside in over a week." Rose mumbled.

"I know love, but we're doing this for our safety." Scorpius pointed out gently. She glared at him and then stomped into their room and slammed the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Albus asked looking almost scared.

"Don't know." Stella replied.

"I'll go find out." Scorpius said opening the door and closing it behind him. Rose was sitting on the giant windowsill looking out with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on them.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked softly bending down next to her and then she burst into tears.

"I can't take this," she mumbled, shaking her head furiously. "I thought this

death eater business was over years before I was born, and now it's back. It's

just, too much to take. I hate it, I hate it!"

Scorpius cradled her in his arms. "I know, I know love. But hey, your dad and

uncle are professional Aurors, they will be fine. And your mum is the smartest

person... ever. So they'll be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Are you barking mad!?" Rose yelled, getting up and

running across the room.

"Rose, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he was beginning to get a bit

angry.

Rose felt like throwing something, but instead, she crumbled to the floor,

crying. Scorpius ran to her, sitting down next to her weak body. He reached

for her hand, but she just threw herself onto him, clinging for dear life.

"Rosie, tell me what's bothering you," he whispered, running his hand trough

her hair which was now frizzy and dry.

"But *sob* that's *sob* the *sob* thing," she cried. "I don't know... What's

wrong with me Scorp?"

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes pouring out love and helplessness. He

just held her, rocking back and forth. Suddenly, she froze.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I... I think I'm gonna be sick!" Rose's hand flew to her mouth as she bolted

to the bathroom. Scorpius stared back at her. He had never seen her like this.

She had always been cheery, strong, brave Rose, who danced around singing

muggle show-tunes. He missed that Rose, and he couldn't help but worry that he

would never see that side of her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione awoke with a start, expecting to see the familiar hotel room around

her, but instead she saw the dirty walls of the tent. Oh, of course. Memories

of the past few days flooded back to her, and she suddenly sat up. Ron was

still by her side, much to her relief. She could hear Harry's loud snoring

from beneath her. She fell back onto the bunk, snuggling closer to her

sleeping husband. She ran her hand down his arm and watched the tiny red hairs

stand up. He stirred.

"Good morning," she whispered to him as he flipped around.

"Well, any morning is a good morning when I see your face next to me," he

flirted. She blushed.

"Even after all these years you still make me blush like a schoolgirl,"

Hermione confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron snorted. "We're still young."

Hermione laughed. "You call this young?" She pointed to the tiny wrinkles

that were starting to form on either side of her eyes.

"You're bloody beautiful Hermione, no matter now old you are," he told her,

moving up to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, they were

startled by a loud noise outside.

"What was that?"

The tent's flap slowly pulled back and then shot open. Hermione gasped and put her hand over her heart.

"George, you scared the daylights out of me!" she breathed, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Sorry Hermione, but you guys...I came up with a way to keep Umbridge and Greyback in Austria for longer!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"How?" Ron asked leaning forward.

"This." George replied proudly, setting down the smallest vial of liquid anyone had ever seen.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Flu Fix." he replied. They both looked at him confused so he explained. "One drop of this and the entire country gets the flu. I usually have it locked up but I figured this would be a good time to use it."

"So you have the whole entire place the flu?" Hermione cried. George nodded.

"Nothing too deadly, but they can't leave the city they're in...it's under quarantine." Hermione opened her mouth to protest again but Ron put his hand over it.

"Great idea." he smiled at his older brother who smiled back. Hermione sighed, well it wasn't the most orthodox way but then again...what did they do traditionally? Just then Harry awoke with a start.

"Oh, George...when did you get here?" he asked, sliding his glasses up over his nose.

"Just now..." George said and then the three of them told Harry of what George had done. "That's brilliant George!" Harry exclaimed. George smiled, proud of himself.

"When did you invent it?" Hermione asked. George's smile faded.

"Actually it was Fred's idea."

"See boy's taking after his old man already!" Ron exclaimed.

George shook his head. "No...I mean Fred the first. He was working on before he...anyway, I found the recipe a couple years back and decided to finish it."

Hermione placed a hand on her brother-in-law's back. "He'd be so proud of you George. I know it."

George looked up at the sky. "They'd all be proud...of all of us."

* * *

"Rosie...you ok?" Scorpius asked knocking on the door to the bathroom. There was no answer so he walked in then saw her curled up in a ball on the floor looking pale as a ghost. "Rose, what's wrong?" her mouth was moving but no words were coming out and her eyes were moving back and fourth as if she was reading something that wasn't there...then she froze, gasped, and burst out crying again. "Love, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. Please tell me what's wrong."

She just clung to him as he sat down and wrapped her up in his arms. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she calmed down.

"What's the matter Rose?" he asked quietly .

"I think...well there's a possibility that I might be...pregnant." she choked out then looked away.

"You might be what?" he asked, for her words had come out muffled. She sighed.

"I think I might be pregnant." Then looked up at him, although afraid to see his reaction.

"What?" he exclaimed a little louder than he should. He shook his head "I'm

sorry, I'm sorry. But, how? How do you know?"

"How?" she spat. "Well, usually when a bloke and a girl... you know... it

results in a baby!"

"Yeah, but the spell-"

"The spell only has a 95% chance of working," Rose said, almost in a whisper.

"And what makes you think we're that 5%?"

"My time of the month hasn't come yet," she yelled in a whisper. "And it's

the end of the month."

"Yeah, but those things are irregular in the beginning, right?"

"Scorp, I'm seventeen. I got it when I was twelve. It's regular by now, trust

me."

"Well, that's not proof enough!" Scorpius cried, in denial.

"You're right," Rose sighed. "But this is."

She pulled him by the sleeve into the bathroom, where a row of pregnancy

tests were set up on the floor, all marked with a tiny little plus sign.

"How'd you get these?" he asked.

"The hotel store has them... I don't know why but they do," she replied.

"I... well... you... you can't trust this little muggle mechanism!" Scorpius

exclaimed.

"They worked for my mum, and well, here I am!" Rose exclaimed back."And there

is a magical way, but I don't know it! We were going to learn that this

year!"

"Yeah, but... but..." he stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "No, we

have to get you to St. Mungos!"

"No, Scorp, we can't leave the hotel!" she shot back. "Just face it. We're

having a baby."

He hugged her, holding her as tight as he could as she cried.

"I'm seventeen and I'm having a baby," she moaned. "This is awful."

"No," Scorpius whispered. "We're getting married anyway, right? We just have

to get married soon enough that it looks like you got pregnant after."

"Yeah, but what about my career?" Rose wailed. "Have you ever thought I might

want to enjoy being married and have a bit of a life before we have a kid?"

"I know, Rosie, I know."

"And our parents are going to kill us!"

"It's going to be okay, Rosie," he whispered to her. "Hey wait... I think I

know a way to fix this!"

Rose gasped. "Scorpius no." she cried turning away from him.

"What? You haven't even heard the idea yet." he said confused coming up behind her. She placed her hands on the counter and looked up into the mirror.

"You're going to tell me to get rid of it." she said, her eyes filled with tears. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Well I won't. I might have wanted to have a little bit of a life but, I can do that later on. I'm not getting rid of this." she said placing a hand on her flat stomach. Scorpius spun her around to face him.

"That's not what I was going to say. Rose, how could you even think that?" she shrugged. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I love you. And yes, this happened a little sooner than we expected but it's my baby too. I would never want to get rid of him...or her. All I've wanted is to marry you and have a family with you for a long time. We're just getting the family a little sooner than planned." she threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I'm scared Scorpius." she whispered. He stroked her tangled hair gently.

"I know love...I know." he replied, sitting them down on the floor and rocking her back and fourth for what seemed like forever. When he looked down at her again, she was asleep. His idea could wait till tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

"I need to get out of this wretched building!" Umbridge shrieked at a very frightened hotel manager.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have the most dangerous form of flu we've seen in years. We can't let you out." Umbridge growled, yes growled, at him as she turned back to Greyback who was having a sneezing fit.

"Why can't we just apparate again?" he asked. "Because you twit, you know that somehow this is effecting our powers." He coughed in her face and she slapped him.

"Let's go. We've got to figure out a way out of here."

"Professor Malfoy, there's someone here to see you." Draco looked up from his desk wearily, his son had been missing for weeks now.

"Send them in."

It was dim in the room but he could make out three very distinct figures. The first was tall and thin, second short and a woman, and the third tall and lanky yet still muscular.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger." he nodded as they approached him.

"Actually I go by Weasley now." Hermione said taking a hold of Ron's hand.

"Malfoy, we know where Scorpius is." Harry said. Malfoy's head snapped up and his eyes grew serious.

"Tell me everything."

Half an hour later they were all sitting in Malfoy's office, him at his desk, Harry pacing back and fourth as he told the story, Ron sitting in a chair against the wall and Hermione on his lap.

"So...now they're in some hotel in the middle of Australia?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "What the hell are they doing there?" he asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Have you not been listening? They're there hiding out. We're going to check back up on them tomorrow as soon as we further develop our plan." he snapped. Draco glared at him.

"I want in." they all looked at him dumbfounded before Ron started laughing.

"Very funny Malfoy. Don't worry we'll let you know if anything happens." Draco seethed.

"I'm serious!" Hermione stood up and walked over to his desk.

"You have to be dedicated. Ready to fight to the death." Draco gulped.

"I know." Harry walked over and looked him square in the eye.

"No backing out."

"I know."

Ron walked over and stuck his hand out. Draco shook it.

"Welcome to the right side Malfoy."

Scorpius stood in the doorway of their room as Rose slept an uneasy sleep. He watched her toss and turn, with an occasional whimper, but he wasn't sure

whether he should wake her or not. After a while, she stopped, drifting into a

very deep sleep. He let out a sigh of relief and walked into the sitting room.

He collapsed onto the couch, trying to let what he just heard sink in. Rose

was having HIS baby. He and Rose had practically spent the past two weeks in

bed, he should've known the spell wouldn't work that many times.

"What am I gonna do?" he muttered to himself.

"What are you gonna do about what?"

Scorpius sat up, only to find Albus strolling in and sitting on the arm of

the couch.

"Nothing," he said, flipping around.

"What's wrong, mate?" Albus asked.

Scorpius sighed, not knowing whether he should tell Albus or not.

"It's just that Rose isn't... well," he began.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

"Well, nothing's WRONG, per say..." he continued. "She's just, uh, having

some complications..."

"You mean she's sort of traumatized?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Well, a little, but she's strong."

"So what's wrong with her?"

"She's uh..." Scorpius sighed and pointed at his stomach.

"No..."

"Yes!" Scorpius whined.

"Bloody hell Scorp, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "We used the spell, just, something went wrong."

"Well, you've got to get rid of it!" Albus cried.

"No, no, she doesn't want to," Scorpius explained.

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"I... I don't know," he sighed. "We're getting married anyway, but she has

her whole Wyatt Witches Choir career, which she can't do if she has a baby in

her hands, so I was thinking she should just have the baby and I'd take care

of it."

"Yeah but-"

Albus was cut off my a loud shriek coming from Rose's room.

Albus and Scorpius both ran into her room to find her sitting up in bed, breathing heavily with red eyes.

"What happened Rose?" Scorpius asked gently, sitting down beside her. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Bad dream...but it was so real." she whispered. Scorpius stood up, I'll go see if Stella knows anything about this.

Albus walked over to where his cousin now was just leaned back against the headboard looking tired and put out.

"Scorpius told me Rose..." he said quietly. She looked at him and groaned.

"Don't be angry with him. He's scared Rosie...more than he lets on." She sighed.

"Then why doesn't he just leave? Leave me, and the baby, and if he leaves he can escape this whole damn mess with Umbridge. He'd be better off without me Al." she cried grabbing her cousin and clinging onto his shirt.

He gave her a hug knowing right now she probably needed family...and he felt really bad for her. Before he could say anything though, Scorpius had appeared in the doorway.

"Albus could you give me and Rose a minute alone?" he asked. Albus nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"D-did you hear everything I just said?" Rose asked timidly. Scorpius nodded and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sor-" he cut her off.

"Don't even give me that Rose! How could you think I would just get up and leave when things get hard? My father and grandfather might have done that, but it's not me!" he exclaimed. She just blinked at him.

"B-but why sh-should you stay? You h-have no reason!" she finally cried out, light tears streaming down her face.

"I have every bloody reason Rose!"

She shook her head.

"No you don't! You're not the one that wants the baby, I am! And now you don't l-l-lo..." she was crying so hard it was hard to finish her sentence.

"I don't what?" he asked.

"Love me anymore!" She exclaimed. He was silent for a minute.

"How...how could you think I don't love you anymore? Rose...I'd give my life for you. I STILL have nightmares about them using the cruciatus curse on you. Half the time I only sleep a couple of hours because I have to protect you!" she sat up on her knees.

"No one asked you to protect me!"

"I have to because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd do without you!" he yelled and then the next thing she knew he was kissing her, full force on the lips, forcing them both back onto the bed. He pulled away.

"Rose, please never doubt I love you." he said. She nodded.

"If I didn't...you wouldn't be wearing this right now." he said holding up her left hand and showing her her engagement ring.

"You gave that to me before."

"You're right..." he said pulling it off quickly then getting off the bed and standing up. She looked at him dumbfounded before he got down on one knee.

"Rose, will you marry me again? Because I still want to spend the rest of my life with you and you mean the world to me and...what else did I say before again?" he asked chuckling. She took the ring from him and put it on her finger laughing.

"Of course I'll marry you." he stood up and quickly kissed her on the lips before she put a hand on either side of his face.

"Now...what's your grand idea?"

"Oh, my idea, eh?" Scorpius said in a seductive tone.

Rose nodded, tracing circles on his chest.

He brought his lips down to her ear and brushed them lightly. "Let's make it

twins."

Rose suppressed a laugh and slapped him lightly.

"Hahaha," she whispered back. "Although, that doesn't sound like a bad

idea... but seriously what's your idea?"

A serious expression came over Scorpius's face as he sat her down on the

bed.

"Well, I know how badly you want to sing in the Wyatt Witches Choir," he

began. "And with a baby, I see how that can be hard. So I was thinking, I

would stay home with the baby so you can have a career."

"Oh, Scorp, you really don't have to do that," Rose exclaimed.

"But I want to," he insisted. "I don't even know what I want to do with my

life. Being a stay-at-home dad actually sounds like fun."

"This is so... urgh, this is too much for me..." Rose whined, rubbing her

face.

"Shhh," he hissed. "I know exactly what to do to make me feel better..."

"Hello Albus." Hermione chimed as she, Ron, Harry, and Draco walked into their suite.

"H-hi guys...didn't know you were coming." he stuttered.

"Just came to check up on you all. Where's Rose and Scorpius?" Ron asked looking around suspiciously.

"They're asleep. Rose has been sick the last week or so. Throwing up every morning." she sighed. Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head.

"What is it love?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing, I just need to go wake Rose for a moment."

"Mione, if she's sick you should really let her sleep." Hermione glared at Ron which shut him up.

When Hermione opened the door to the master suite sure enough both Rose and Scorpius weren't in bed but she heard talking coming from the bathroom.

"Kill me. This is torture!" Rose whined.

"I know Rosie...just...isn't there some sort of potion you could take?"

"No! I'm fairly sure there's no such thing as a morning sickness potion." Hermione's heart almost stopped right then and there. Rose was pregnant. Her daughter, her seventeen year old daughter was pregnant.

"Eh-hem." she cleared her throat and Rose walked out of the bathroom wearing a robe, her dark red curls piled on top of her head in a bun. Scorpius was wearing just his pajama pants with no shirt on.

"Oh...mum...when did you get here?" Rose asked shifting nervously.

"Couple of minutes ago. Scorpius, would you mind if I talk to Rose alone for a second?" He shook his head, kissed Rose's temple, and left the room.

"You heard what we were saying...didn't you?" Rose asked hanging her head. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Yes, I did. Rose...you're seventeen years old. How could you be pregnant?" Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"What I mean is...you should have your whole life ahead of you. Not to be tied down so young." Rose just nodded. "And I know I should probably be preaching to you about abstinence but that would make me a hypocrite since when I was your age when your father and I first..." Rose gave her a look and she stopped. "But Rose, how could you not be more careful? I taught you better than that didn't I?" Rose nodded.

"We used the spell mum, every time..." Hermione cut her off.

"Every time? Merlin Rose, how many times has there been?" Rose's eyes went up like she was doing math in her head. After about three minutes Hermione spoke up again.

"I just can't believe this is happening. This is going to break your father's heart you know..." Rose's eyes welled up again.

"Say something Rose."

"I'm scared mum." she whispered, so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear it.

"Oh Rosie..." she sighed throwing her arms around her daughter and rubbing her back while Rose sobbed onto her shoulder.

"I think I've cried more in these past few days then I have in my whole life." she sniffled, semi laughing a few minutes later.

"That happens." Hermione replied smiling slightly.

"Are you mad?" "I'm disappointed Rose, but I'm not going to blame it all on you." Rose gave her mother another hug.

"I'll always love you Rosie." Hermione said.

"I love you too mum." Hermione wiped a tear out of her eye before standing up.

"You should shower. We've got a lot to talk about with you four." she said before patting her on the back and leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Twenty minutes later Rose was finishing brushing her hair when Scorpius walked in.

"Hey..." he said walking over as she messed with the tangles.

"Hi." she grunted yanking on a curl.

"Can I try?" he asked. She sighed and handed him the brush as he ran it through her curls gently, untangling them.

"How are you so good with women's hair Scorpius?" she joked. They both laughed.

"Rose...I think we should tell them." she winced.

"My mum already knows, she figured it out. Unfortunately all the men are too thick." Scorpius chuckled as he kept brushing out his fiancee's hair.

"They're going to have to find out sooner or later." he informed her.

"I think later." she said turning around and looking at him hopefully.

"Rose..." she sighed.

"Fine, fine...just be careful. Dad might try to kill you." he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Before, we begin...Rose and I have something to tell you." Scorpius said standing up. Rose stood up too and grabbed his hand shakily.

"Well, you all know we're engaged and we found something out the other day..." Rose began.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I'm...we're..." Rose stuttered.

"What Rosie?" Ron asked.

"I'm gonna be sick!" she exclaimed then ran for the bathroom with Hermione on her heals.

"What was she trying to say Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"Um...well Rose and I are...we're...having a...baby." he squeaked out. Draco remained expressionless, Ron's eyes looked like they caught fire, and Harry was just staring at him with his mouth open.

"You. Got. Her. Pregnant?" Ron roared. Scorpius took a step back, maybe Rose hadn't been kidding earlier.

"Hey Weasley, it's not all his fault. I'm sure Rose seduced him somehow..." Ron stood up and pushed Draco.

"Say that again Malfoy."

"Hey! Stop!" Harry exclaimed stepping in between his best friend and former worst enemy.

"It's not my fault, it's not Rose's fault. It just...happened." Scorpius offered meekly.

"Just happened? Scorpius, we all have children and they don't just appear out of the sky!" Draco snorted.

"Look maybe we should all discuss this separately before we go on..." Hermione said coming out of the bathroom with Rose brushing her teeth behind her. Everyone agreed that was the best idea so Harry sat out in the living room talking to Stella and Albus while Ron and Hermione took Rose into the bedroom and Draco took Scorpius into the other bedroom.

* * *

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! How could you be so...irresponsible?" Draco exclaimed as soon as he cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Dad we were...it just didn't work I guess." Scorpius mumbled.

"Are you sure its yours?" Draco asked running a hand through his thinning hair.

"Yes I'm sure it's mine father!" Scorpius snapped.

"How do you know she's not lying to you?" Scorpius sighed and blushed.

"Because when we...you know...I could feel it." Draco snorted. "So you're instinct just told you-" Scorpius cut his off dad.

"No dad...think about it." A look of realization spread over Draco's face.

"Oh..." Scorpius blushed and nodded.

"Well...we can still get out of this. We can leave now!" Draco exclaimed. Scorpius looked at his dad in disgust.

"No. No way in hell. I still love Rose dad, this doesn't change anything." he said sternly. Draco grabbed his son by both shoulders.

"Scorpius, it changes everything! Once that baby's born you are in charge of another human life. Actually two other lives! You have to understand that we can't do this for you."

"I know." Draco stepped back.

"You really love her don't you?" Scorpius nodded.

"More than anything."

"Are you...scared?" Draco asked, he knew he was going into territory he and Scorpius barely went in to...emotional territory.

"I'm not so much scared for me. I'm scared for Rose and the baby." Draco looked at him confused.

"What if I mess up the kid? What if I'm not a good dad? And Rose...god Rose, what if I'm not a good enough husband? Or-" Draco cut him off.

"Have you seen the way Rose looks at you? She's crazy about you." Scorpius shrugged.

"You know who's going to be really happy about this?" Draco asked smiling. Scorpius shook his head.

"Your mother. She's been talking about grandchildren since the first day you met Rose!" Scorpius chuckled and Draco was glad, for once he'd made someone smile.

* * *

"ROSE MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ron stormed, pacing up and down the room, running his

hand through his bright orange hair every other second. "I KNEW the Malfoy was

bad news! What did you do? How did this happen?"

"Ronald, you know HOW it happened," Hermione cut in.

"Daddy, I don't know what happened!" Rose exclaimed, feeling tears well up in

her eyes. "We used the spell, we did! Every single time -"

"EVERY SINGLE TIME?" he bellowed. "Bloody hell, Rose! How many times were

there?"

"Eighteen," she muttered ever so quietly.

"What?"

"A lot, dad, a lot," she whined.

"And if you used the spell, then why is there a human being inside of you?"

he grunted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rose shouted back. "You think I want this? You think I want

to be having a baby at seventeen? No! The spell just didn't work. I don't know

why!"

Ron stood there, collecting himself.

"Get rid of it, then."

"NO!" Hermione and Rose cried at the same time.

"We're gonna be married, anyway! This is our baby, daddy, this is special!"

Rose exclaimed.

"Ron, please try to understand," Hermione sighed. "Imagine if it were us."

Ron sighed.

"You're right, you're right." Ron moved to put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Right before we came here, a letter arrived from the Laftsbane Academy for

Magical Music," he told as Hermione nodded. "They heard you singing in the

last Hogwarts Choir concert and they want you to go there after Hogwarts."

A smile spread across Rose's face. "Really? Oh Merlin, that's amazing!" her

smile fell quickly.

"How am I going to do that?" she placed a hand on her stomach. Hermione

pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Well, Scorpius said he would take care of it after its born so I can have a

career," Rose continued. "I guess that would work..."

Ron shook his head and sat down beside his wife and daughter. "I never

thought this would happen to my little girl, my Rosie..."

With that, Rose burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. We just... the

moment was right, and we love each other, but we just got bad luck..."

"I know Rosie, I know," Hermione whispered. "it's going to be alright."

After a while, Rose stopped crying.

"Now, how was is in Austria?"

"Fine, they weren't there. Or at least, we didn't see them. That's what we needed to talk to you two about." Hermione said as Draco and Scorpius walked in.

"We think it would be best if you two...separated for a while." Draco said. Rose gasped, Scorpius shook his head.

"We know you want to be together, especially now with the...complication but this way it will be harder to find you. Rose...we think you should go live with Uncle Charlie in Romania for a little bit...just till it's safe to come back." Ron said.

"No. I'm not going anywhere without Scorpius." "

And I'm not going anywhere without Rose." Scorpius said, walking over to Rose and putting his arm around her.

"It's for your own good." Harry said coming into the room.

"But..." Rose started.

"No buts...it would only be for about a month. Just until we catch Umbridge and Greyback." Ron said. Rose looked helplessly at Scorpius who was looking just as helpless as she was and sighed.

"Fine. Ok."


	16. Chapter 16

The morning after that Rose and Scorpius were standing in the hotel lobby saying goodbye.

"I'll write to you every day." Scorpius promised.

"I'll write to you twice a day." Rose breathed leaning in and kissing him. He gripped her tighter to him and tangled his hands in her hair for what felt like the last time as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered to her then looked at her stomach.

"Both of you." she felt her eyes water and kissed him again quickly before she walked over to where her dad was standing and disaparated into thin air.

"Thanks for letting her stay Charlie." Ron mumbled to his older brother as Rose walked over to a mantle with pictures of her huge family all over it and touched her stomach knowing there'd be yet another Weasley...well technically Malfoy but still...up there soon.

"Rose, my girlfriend, Gemma is in the kitchen getting dinner started, would you like to go meet her?" Charlie asked. Rose nodded and walked into the small kitchen to find a pretty lady bent over a pot of something. She turned around and smiled a warm, genuine smile.

"You must be Rose...I'm Gemma." she said in a slight Romanian accent. Gemma looked like someone off of those witch modeling magazines Rose had seen Lily read all the time. She was tall and thin with tan skin and long black hair. Rose was jealous.

"Nice to meet you." she said shaking Gemma's hand.

"Your mum told me about your...situation." she said lowering her eyes and making Rose feel self conscious.

"I just wanted to say...if you need anything, I'm here for you." she said smiling. Rose smiled back.

"Do you have any kids?" Rose asked stupidly. A look of pain washed over Gemma's face.

"I was pregnant when I was your age...but em...I had to give it up for adoption. I was living on the streets at the time." she said, quickly turning away and going back to her soup.

"Great," thought Rose. "I've been here ten minutes and already she doesn't like me."

Scorpius watched as his father, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Professor Longbottom talked in hushed tones before all turned to him.

"Scorpius, you, me, Potter, and Weasley are going to fight." Draco said. Scorpius blinked at him.

"We're going after Greyback and Umbridge, it's enough with waiting for them." Harry explained. Scorpius nodded.

"One thing?" they all looked at him.

"Can I be the one to kill Umbridge? And maybe Greyback too?"

Harry chuckled.

"I'm serious! They tortured Rose and it was..." he looked to Ron, someone he never thought he would look to and Ron gave him a look of understanding.

"I know...but I never got to kill Bellatrix even though I would have liked to. You'll just be glad when she's gone." Ron assured him. Scorpius nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

Rose couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't take her mind

off everything that was happening. She still hoped she might somehow wake up

panting, safe and sound in her bed at Hogwarts, wiping the sweat off her

forehead and realizing it was all just a dream. Never in her life had she

imagined that things would go so terribly wrong. After two hours of tossing

and turning, she finally fell asleep.

(the next part would be in italics)

_Rose burst through the door, still wearing her choir robes. She looked in the_

_mirror, primped her hair and walked in. _

_"I'm home!" she called in. No answer but the sound of high pitched crying._

_She walked upstairs and into the nursery, where a row of cribs are set up,_

_each containing a crying baby. Scorpius ran around the room, looking a total_

_mess, feeding one, changing another, nursing a different one. He looked_

_absolutely run down._

_"Hello love," Rose said casually. "Is supper ready."_

_"Yeah, it's waiting for you downstairs," her run-down husband huffed. _

_"Thank you, dear," Rose chimed, trotting down the stairs and into the dining_

_room. A row of dishes were set up, all steaming and delicious looking. She_

_smiled, sitting down and devouring each and every one. She smiled contently_

_and flew back upstairs._

_"Scorpius, love," she called, poking her head into the nursery. Scorpius, who_

_was feeding one particularly screechy child, turned his head. "Yeah?"_

_"I'm off to meet Amelia at Honeydukes," Rose chimed. "Don't forget to wash_

_the dishes. I'll be back later."_

_She blew him a kiss and turned to walk away._

_"NO!" _

_Rose spun back around. "What?"_

_"I'm sick of you Rose!" Scorpius screamed. "You go off and have fun while I'm_

_here taking care of everything. I'm not your servant! I'm done, I can't take_

_it anymore."_

_"But Scorpius, I love you!" Rose cried._

_"I thought I loved you too," he sighed, trowing random objects in a suitcase._

_"But you're turned into a complete brat. Goodbye." And with that, he was_

_gone._

(italics stop here)

"NO!" Rose awoke, screaming. She panted, dabbing sweat off her forehead. She

then felt a familiar churning in her stomach. "Oh no..."

She scrambled up, running to the bathroom. After she was sick, she sat down

on the floor, crying. She barely noticed Gemma come in.

"Rose, love, are you alright?" she asked. "I heard you screaming."

Rose nodded. "I'm fine."

Gemma smiled. "Good good..." she inched closer to her, and Rose suddenly felt

uncomfortable. "Then you won't mind me doing this!" In the blink of an eye,

she had her wand out, pointed directly at Rose's face.

**Note: Predictable my ass, XxrandomxX**


	17. Chapter 17

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" Rose asked, amazingly calm. Just then Gemma's face got all screwed up as if she was melting. A couple seconds later, Umbridge was standing before her.

"Polyjuice potion. Wonderful stuff. Now...on the count of three I'm going to kill you." Umbridge said, even in a death threat she was still using her sticky sweet tone.

"One thing...what the hell is that?" Rose asked pointing behind Umbridge who foolishly turned around. Rose dove over the bed and grabbed her wand pointing it at the old lady's neck.

"Now who's got the advantage." she asked. Umbridge glared at her and then cackled.

"Me!" Just then Bill came in, and right then changed into Greyback.

"Where's Bill?" Rose cried.

"Let's just say he's...otherwise engaged." Umbridge said smiling to herself.

"Bitch." Rose growled.

"Uh, uh, uh...Rosie I think you have a few visitors." Umbridge said as masked men brought in her father, uncle, boyfriend, and boyfriend's dad. She gasped. "Daddy, Uncle Harry...Scor?" Umbridge laughed.

"Scor...how sweet. How would you feel if little Scor got it?" Umbridge asked.

"Don't hurt him!" Rose begged lunging forward only to be held back by Greyback.

"Hello Scor..." Umbridge cooed pointing her wand at Scorpius. Draco launched forward but three men were holding him.

"Crucio!" Scorpius felt pain shoot through his body but he knew if he screamed it would only make things harder for Rose.

"Now I got some interesting information out of Gemma and Bill. I heard that you two are going to be parents." Umbridge said as Greyback pushed Rose forward but didn't let her go.

"Now speaking of which...where's your mum Rosie?" Rose glared at her.

"Crucio!" Rose screamed and all the men launched forward, Ron and Scorpius fighting and trying to break free even more so.

"I'm never going to tell you." "Crucio!" Scorpius looked away and Umbridge noticed it.

"I think this will be more effective then the curse on you Scorpius." she said turning his head so he was looking at Rose.

"Crucio!" Rose screamed out in pain and Scorpius's eyes once again filled with tears. He couldn't do anything, and watching her like that was unbearable.

"Stop!" He exclaimed trying to break free as Ron was doing but it was no use.

"Tell me you stupid little girl!" Rose remained silenced. "Avada Kadavra!" the ray of green light struck Rose.

"NO!" Scorpius and Ron both cried out at once as Umbridge and all the henchmen disappeared. Scorpius was over holding Rose in his arms, sobbing over her pale cold body. Ron was there with him crying almost as hard. Harry standing there his body shaking silently and Draco just in shock.

"Rose please... god no!" Scorpius cried. The love of his life and his child were gone. Just like that. Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry you have to use it!" Harry fidgeted.

"I don't know if it'll work."

"I don't care! Do it!"

"Use what?" Scorpius cried still holding Rose . Harry pulled the small vial out of his pocket and walked over to Rose pouring it down her open mouth and getting it down her throat. Then they waited...

"It's not working!" Scorpius cried after a moment then buried his face in her neck as he held her limp body, sobbing so hard he was barely breathing. Ron had one hand on Rose's messy curls, the other on Scorpius's shoulder.

"W-what am I going to do?" Scorpius whispered so quietly only Ron could hear.

"I don't know..."

"I'll kill myself." he said loudly.

"No." Draco, Harry, and Ron all said at once.

Just then Scorpius felt Rose move slightly in his arms. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Scorpius?" he blinked down at her for a few seconds and then pulled her up and held her so tightly it looked like he might be squeezing the air out of her.

"I'm here love I'm here!" he cried, tears of happiness as he held her closely. She clung onto him and then pulled her dad and uncle into the hug while Draco stood there awkwardly.

"Rosie, we've got to get you to saint Mungo's." Harry said quietly and with that, the five of them apparated to the hospital.


End file.
